Good at being Bad
by SleepyVitamin
Summary: It's always been said that the Good Guy wins and the Bad Guy loses. But what if Jaune was taught and trained by his father, one of the biggest bad guys around? Now years later and on the cusp of adulthood, he'll be using his wits, natural charisma and strength to conquer Vale, and then the world! Pairing undecided. Villain Jaune. Humor with a side of Romance and Friendship/Drama.


**A/N: Like I said, I'm back! Took a while because I had to take care of quite a bit of stuff, including moving to an entirely different state which was a bit annoying. Also have been setting up some stuff for my own personal life. Unfortunately, this might not be the story people have been waiting on me to post, but it is one that I've fallen in love with.**

 **Some of you might be able to tell, but I got inspiration for this from the Nefarious game/web-comic and the Be More Chill fan animatic.**

 **Beta'd by my 2 friends Moth and Mochii.**

 **I don't own RWBY nor do I own Nefarious, those belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy reading everyone!**

* * *

"Jaune, listen to me. _" An old wizened man sporting golden hair, a white_ _with gold trim breastplate and a muscular visage spoke. He strolled alongside a small boy, who looked to be about 8 years old and bore a similarity to the older man through a village. The village looked old and ruined, the people living in it gathering around Jaune and the man who could only be his father as they all glared at the pair with utter disdain._

"Everything about you is terrible. Your stammering makes you look like an idiot, you're gangly and weak, your determination is non-existent and you have no clue what you're doing _." The boy looked downwards to the floor as each word hammered into him with startling clarity._

"Everyone hates you, and they always will. _" Tears begin to well up in the boys eyes._

"But I love you Jaune, you're my son. Your mother, your sisters and even your deceased family members all love you. But the people outside of our family will always hate you and us, there's nothing that we can do to change that. _"_

"But dad, why do they hate us? Why did you point out all of those horrible things about me? _" The boys tears almost begin to fall._

"Because we're the bad guys Jaune. We're meant to be hated, because if they didn't hate us, then they'd hate each other. And if they hate each other then they begin to fight, and steal, and destroy each other. _"_

"We may be the bad guys Jaune, but that doesn't mean that we're bad people. We kidnap, steal and yes sometimes even kill because it's what we need to do to keep everyone from hating each other and focused on hating us. Those horrible things I pointed out about you? They're all things everyone else will point out and hurt you for."

"So instead of being sad or angry that they pointed out your misgivings, take pride in them. Someone insults your stammer? Well that just means that your brain is processing so quickly that your mouth just can't keep up. Someone makes fun of your gangly and weak body? It just means that they're underestimating you and will be awfully surprised when you punch them so hard they go through walls. You see my son, take every bad thing they say about you and turn it into a strength you can be proud of. _" As he spoke, the boys tears began clearing as his sad frown slowly lifted into a grin._

"One day Jaune, you will rule this world, destroy cities, conquer kingdoms, possess ancient treasure and know ancient truths. Because you will be the best bad guy ever, your intelligence unparalleled, your leadership unquestioned and your strength unmatched. _" At that, the man drew upon his aura and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly the glares around them ceased as the people fell to their knees, bowing before Jaune and his father, a white glow overtaking their eyes as they all began to chant 'All Hail Jaune Arc, Master of Evil. All Hail Jonathan Arc, Progenitor of Evil'. Jaune's face grew into a devious grin as his eyes grew sharp._

"Of course dad. I'll be the greatest bad guy ever seen in Remnant and anyone who gets in my way will be stomped under my heels or fall in line under my leadership _."_

"Good. Then let us begin your training. We have a lot of work to do… _"_

* * *

A tall blond teen, looking to be about 17, wearing a white breast plate with golden trimming stood atop an airship, following the same color theme, as he overlooked the city of Vale that he was currently hovering over, a sharp grin across his face as his hair blew in the wind and his eyes studied the populace.

"So, this is where you're starting then Jaune?" A voice from behind sounded out. Turning around Jaune came face to face with his oldest sister, the chief mechanic and scientist of his burgeoning evil empire.

"Yep, I heard Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ruby and Yang are all coming here to join Beacon like the goody little huntsman they are. Which is funny, considering I kidnap one of 'em almost every other week. At this point I think they're just using me to escape from their tedious lives for a short while. At least, until Summer or someone else comes to rescue them."

"Didn't you kill Summer last week when you kidnapped Ruby and tried to harness her silver eyes into a large laser to destroy anyone who opposed you?"

"Hey, I didn't know that those silver eyes of hers only worked against Grimm alright? All I knew was that they're really powerful. And please, don't insult my intelligence, I've killed Summer like, 8 times already. She always comes back somehow like the goody goody hero she is. I feel like killing the scorpion faunas guy that was always raving about his queen, I don't even _want_ to know what Salem did to make him like that, 7 years ago might've changed the whole 'Summer Living' thing, but as if i'm going to let someone impede on _my_ territory…" As he finished Jaune grew a devious grin as he recalled the memory.

It had been just after his father and teacher, Jonathan Arc, died due to old age and Jaune had been looking to vent. And who better to vent on then some fanatic scorpion psycho that was infringing on one of _his_ heroes? The maniac didn't even see it coming, so focused on killing Summer, when Jaune came up behind him, cut off his tail and stabbed him in the throat with it. Ah, poetic justice at it's finest.

"Well, that makes sense at least, I thought you were going with the whole "Kidnap Princesses" thing though, why kidnap Lie Ren? He's the prince of Kuroyuri, even if you killed the Grimm that had tried to invade it because they were, and I quote, "Walking into your territory without a 'Murder Everyone' pass."

"Come now Jocelyn, you know i'm an equal opportunist, I hate everyone equally despite their gender. He's royalty so he gets kidnapped. Of course there aren't a lot of royalty in Remnant, and no way in hell am I kidnapping Cardin Winchester, Velvet Scarlatina or Coco Adel ever again."

"Cardin is a massive creep and kind of an asshole. Velvet is _way_ too innocent, to the point I actually feel a bit bad about kidnapping her. Of course, I don't really care and I'd kidnap her regardless, but I'd rather not have to deal with the mental stress. And Coco just criticizes my clothing, my henchman's uniforms and our entire color theme the entire time and it grates on my mind more than I'd like to admit."

"On the subject of those Grimm walking into my territory, well, they did and didn't have a pass. That wannabe Salem knows better than to just go into my territory without my permission, it's infringing on Villain Code and anyone who does that loses all respect as a Villain, eldritch power and dark army or not, the horseman grimm thing was pretty creative though, I will give her props for that." Jaune nodded his head in respect to the creativity.

Too bad it couldn't handle having the rider portion of it ripped out of it and tossed halfway across Kuroyuri, his sister Jackie could be a real physical terror when she wanted to be.

"Besides, I've been kidnapping those 7 for _years_ now, and by this point everyone on Remnant knows that there's a Villain code nowadays, and anyone who doesn't follow it loses all respect as a villain."

"Of course coming to an agreement with Ozpin, Ironwood and the rest of their little group for the whole "Vytal Festival Pre-Meet Non Aggression Day" was a bit hassling. Who knew having Ozpin and Salem in the same room would be a massive pain? I tell ya, the sexual tension between the two of them is stifling, they need to just bang and get it over with." The amount of destroyed furniture after the meeting was a bit overwhelming, but fortunately it wasn't because of Jaune this time so at least he didn't have to pay for it.

"At least I staked a claim on Vale ahead of time, Roman was pretty pissed when I told him I was finally coming here at our weekly poker game. Seems he liked being the biggest thief in Vale while I was gone. I heard he's been looking for a right hand man after he heard Cinder had gotten her 2 cronies Mercury and Emerald."

"He's been watching this black and pink themed chick lately as a potential prospect, even going so far as to consider Junior's daughter's as potential right hands. Junior doesn't approve though. Poor guy had his bar wrecked after Yang tore it up looking for her mom, that one Bandit Queen lady." At this Jaune turned back to the railing that lined the observation deck of his airship, the words "Dark Knight" emblazoned on the side following the theme of white and gold.

"Raven Branwen?"

"Yea her. I helped him out of course, we bad guys gotta stick together at times so long as we don't step on each others toes. I'd feel bad about basically evicting Roman and Junior now that i'm here, but eh, I honestly could care less. Unless they want to work for me of course, Junior's been considering it, but Roman absolutely refuses to work for anyone, so he's definitely leaving Vale."

"Well, that's good and all, but what's the plan now that we're here?" Jaune grinned as he turned back around to face Jocelyn, now noting that the entirety of his crew, his 7 sisters and about 100 henchman stood there, in line and at attention.

"Well, first I need to find an assistant, all this financing and organization is tiring me out, I might just hire Miltia and Melanie again, they did help me for a few years until their dad made that club of his."

"After that, we return to our routine of kidnapping those 7 royals of mine and harnessing their Aura and Semblances for a variety of my inventions. Although we might have to do it differently this time, maybe going undercover and joining Beacon myself? Then we conquer Vale and move on to conquering the world! hehehahahahAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jaune began his maniacal laughter as his henchman, sisters and crew joined in, their chorus of menacing hilarity echoing throughout the night life of Vale.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Now, I'm having trouble deciding on who should be Jaune's assistant, so I'll let you guys vote on it. There's going to be a Poll and these are going to be the options:**

 **Becky (Original assistant from Nefarious)**

 **Neopolitan**

 **Ciel Soliel**

 **Melanie Malachite**

 **Miltia Malachite**

 **Both Malachite Twins**

 **My own OC**

 **Penny Polendina**

 **Reese Chloris**

 **May Zedong**

 **That's it for me though, hope you guys enjoyed reading and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
